To a New World
|gold = 10000 |exp = 5000 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Black Army Boss: Black King (Dragon) }} Part 1/2 Black King [ Now, accept the end. ] Phoena [ We are here because the world wishes for a future. ] Black King [ It matters not. The world must meet its end, or else... ] Pirika [ Shut it! You are the reason so many have died, and so many lives trifled with. ] Pirika [ We shall return the favour for all the lives you've ruined! ] Black King [ You turn your anger towards me. Do you not understand, oblivious sprite. ] Black King [ That anger, that hatred... The world suffers from all of those dark feelings. ] Black King [ No one can avoid the culmination of those dark feelings. That is why... ] Black King [ I exist! ] -- The Black King releases a powerful aura and a dark fog surrounds him -- -- The darkness grows and a huge dragon steps out from within -- Pirika [ A-A dragon...?! ] Phoena [ This is a critical moment. Hero, let's do this! ] Part 2/2 Black King [ No... I will not lose... Ngh?! ] -- The Black King releases a massive wave of black fog and reverts to his previous form -- Pirika [ He's back to his original form. The barrier protecting the Black King is gone! ] Phoena [ Perhaps now... Chain Chronicle! Inscribe our future...! ] Black King [ I won't allow it! Chain Chronicle! The world must be destroyed! ] Phoena [ The struggle for power... But this should settle it. ] Phoena [ Hero, do it now! ] Pirika [ The finishing blow! ] Black King [ What?! ] -- Hero takes up his sword and strike the Black King -- Black King [ Does this mean the world made a choice...to side with you?! ] Hero won its favour. Phoena [ Any ties we had are now over. ] is the end, Black King. Pirika [ Now everyone can live on happily ] Black King [ Why... Why would the world... ] -- The ground trembles -- Black King [ Why you... Why not me... ] Pirika [ It means the world does not want to be destroyed yet. That's all. ] Black King [ Even if I were to disappear... The Black Army will... ] -- The Black King releases another massive wave of black fog -- ---- Shuza [ The monsters' attacks are weakening! Push forward! ] Silva [ We need to stand firm! Don't let down! ] ---- Einslotte [ Did we do it?! ] Kalifa [ Either way, we can't let our guard down. Our enemies are still standing. ] Einslotte [ You're right. But now is the time to make our move! Advance! ] ---- Rolo [ I think the battle's over. ] Olga [ Yeah. Things'll get quite busy from here on out. ] Rolo [ Really? ] Baldur [ The Royal Capital hasn't been retaken, but the tides have turned in our favour. ] Rolo [ After the fight, what will the earth sprites do? ] Baldur [ All life is at stake. We'll cooperate until the Royal Capital is ours. ] Olga [ But once the Royal Capital is ours, we will help with its restoration. ] Olga [ A capital this big would take forever for just humans to rebuild. ] Rolo [ Haha. You're so right. There's much to do. ] Baldur [ But I actually welcome the tasks that await us. ] Rolo [ Yeah. That's true! ] ---- Gilbert [ ...hm?! (My body feels lighter...?) ] Gilbert [ It seems Hero and the others pulled through. ] Louise [ Gilbert! Your skin tone... Have you recovered? ] Gilbert [ Yes... Sorry for worrying you. I'm fine now. ] Ashrina [ They have overcome quite the mountain. ] Tsuru [ Did I not tell you? Hero would take care of everything. ] Tsuru [ There is no need for this inelegant blade! ] Gilbert [ Hehe... You're right. I'm sorry about all this. ] Tsuru [ You were doing what you thought was right. ] Tsuru [ We are just trying to help. ] Gilbert [ ...Thank you. ] Tsuru [ Do not thank me. Thank Hero and the others. ] Gilbert [ Absolutely... They have really done a fantastic job. ] Gilbert [ They accomplished something even grown men could not do... ] Tsuru [ Of course they did. ] Ashrina [ No matter what you say, Hero is the hero of the Lake of Sand. ] Tsuru [ Hero's the hero of the Nine Territories. ] Louise [ No, hero of the world. ] ---- Pirika [ We won... We won! Hero! ] Phoena [ Hero! ] Phoena [ We protected the world! ] Hero did well, Phoena. Phoena [ Hero, it's because you were here... ] Phoena [ Because you were here, I wanted to see the future with you! ] we? Pirika [ No idea what you mean. Me too! ] Phoena [ It's fine. Because we won! ] [ Guh...! ] Pirika [ ...?! ] Phoena [ No...?! ] [ That voice...Phoena? ] Phoena [ This voice... Ah...father, father! ] Superintendent [ Phoena... Did you do this? ] Phoena [ Father... I'm sorry... I, I... ] Superintendent [ Do not fret... You have done well... ] Phoena [ Father...! ] Superintendent [ Thank you for stopping me. I did something irreparable. ] Phoena [ But that wasn't... ] Superintendent [ Phoena...I'm sorry. All of this happened because I was weak... ] Superintendent [ I am in no position to ask you this, but... Take this chronicle... ] Superintendent [ Use the chronicle properly to help the world I tried to destroy... ] Phoena [ I will and I shall. Father... ] Superintendent [ Yeah... You have gotten really strong, Phoena... ] Superintendent [ I can go with no regrets... ] Phoena [ Father? Father! ] -- A bright light filled the room, and Phoena's father slowly fades away -- Pirika [ He's gone... ] Phoena [ Father... ] Pirika [ ... ] Phoena [ This is my father's chronicle... ] Pirika [ What will you do with it? ] Phoena [ I will inherit my father's will. ] Phoena [ I will take this chronicle and rebuilt this broken world... ] Hero help you, Phoena Phoena [ B-But... ] Pirika [ Just accept it at face value. ] go with you, Phoena. Phoena [ I would feel terrible to ask you to come with me. ] Pirika [ Even if you say no, Hero will go with you anyway ] Pirika [ You can rely on Hero a bit, no, a lot more you know. ] Phoena [ Hero... ] Phoena [ Please lend me your strength for a bit... ] -- Phoena stumbles towards Hero, embracing him -- Phoena [ *...sniff...sniff...* Father... ] ---- Pirika [ Phoena, are you all right? ] Phoena [ I cried my heart out, so I'm fine. ] Pirika [ Don't overdo it, okay? ] Phoena [ I cannot just cry in my room the whole time. ] Phoena [ We still have to take care of the Black Army. ] Pirika [ You're right... Speaking of, how is the fight outside going? ] ---- -- Selene strikes down a monster -- Silva [ I think that's it. ] Selene [ It is. ] Rafalgar [ Alright, everyone! ] Shuza [ Shout for today's victory! ] [ AAAAAAYYYE!!!! ] ---- Einslotte [ The remaining troops seem to have disbanded. It would be pointless to go after them. ] Kalifa [ We'll be busy building the vanguard and planning strategies. Ugh, my head... ] Farrah [ Before that, I think we owe our thanks to them. ] Kalifa [ Definitely. They really came through for us. ] [ There they are! Hey, we're back! ] Einslotte [ The return of the hero! ] ---- Gilbert [ To repair a broken world... What an outlandish story. ] Phoena [ It was my father's final wish... ] Gilbert [ Can it be done? ] Phoena [ With my chronicle and my father's chronicle... ] Phoena [ We also have the chronicle Hero got from the Black Knight. ] Gilbert [ You have that many? ] Pirika [ We're also not sure how to use the others besides Phoena's chronicle . ] Phoena [ First, there was the Chain Chronicle, a comprehensive record of our world. ] Phoena [ The chronicle Hero has comes from a different world. ] Phoena [ And my father's chronicle... ] -- Phoena takes out her Father's chronicle -- -- The chronicle starts to emit an eerie aura -- Pirika [ W-Whoa? Why is the Chain Chronicle you got from the Black King glowing? ] Phoena [ This feeling...don't tell me?! ] -- Black fog starts to come out of the chronicle -- Pirika [ Is it the same as when your chronicle went berserk? ] Phoena [ We have to hold it down! ] -- The chronicle lets out a shock wave ,knocking everyone back and flinging it into the sky -- Pirika [ The Black King's Chain Chronicle flew off. ] Phoena [ Is it because my father wished for restoration? Or could it be... ] Phoena [ Let's go after it. I have a bad feeling about this. ] Hero let's go! Kain [ Oh my, looks like it's not over yet. ] Michidia [ No complaining. Pull yourself together. ] Marina [ Phoena, let's go! ] Phoena [ ...I will! I promise! ] Phoena's lead! Phoena [ We cannot allow any more tragedies to be repeated ] Pirika [ Volunteer Army, ready for action! ] Pirika [ Deploy!! ] Chapter 10 End Credits To be continued... Main Story Act 1 End